Lines
by xpiester333x
Summary: She was stupid to feel envious of a sheet of paper, she knew it. Even if it was only once though, she wished Usopp would look at her that way.


Usopp stared at the clean white sheet of paper for a long moment, waiting for inspiration to strike. It didn't, but that was no loss. He wanted to draw something, it had been such a long time since he'd even so much as doodled, just the process of drawing seemed appealing, whether he had a subject matter in mind or not.

Lines. That was all drawing really was, and that was all he needed to start with. If he started with some lines, his mind might kick into gear, and an image might come out of them. All he needed to do was make some lines.

Drawing came easily from there. A curve here, a straight line there. A figure started taking shape. Arms now, tapering into long, delicate fingers. A body, dips and swells and more curves. Long, wavy hair that swirled around in the wind that body created. A face; eyes sharp with strategy and resolve, mouth hardened into a determined line…

"Usopp?"

Usopp jumped, slamming his drawing pad closed. He looked up to the speaker with wide, startled eyes.

"Yeah, Nami?" He asked.

"We'll be making land soon," she said, looking a little concerned with his odd behavior. "Sanji wants everyone to come eat lunch before we get there."

"Okay, thanks!" Usopp smiled, attempting to mask the fact that his hear was still racing entirely too fast.

Nami hesitated a moment. "What were you drawing?" She asked.

"Just scribbles," Usopp said. "I'm kind of out of practice so I was just doodling a little bit."

For some reason this answer made Nami frown, just slightly. "I see…" she said, and Usopp almost thought he could hear disappointment in her voice, but then it was gone.

"Never mind then," she said, her tone cheerful. "See you up there!" And with that, she was gone.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, and flipped his drawing pad open once more. The lines had taken form, creating the figure that haunted Usopp's subconscious and tormented his waking hours. He was glad Nami hadn't seen what he had been drawing. After all, how would he explain that he'd been drawing her?

* * *

Nami watched from the opening of the stairs. She hadn't made a particularly quiet entrance, but Usopp was far to engrossed to notice anyway. He was drawing again, something she hadn't seen him do in a while, and whatever he was drawing took up all of his concentration.

Usopp looked… different when he held a pencil. His attention narrowed, his focus on the paper consuming all of his awareness. He looked so dedicated, loving, and absorbed by the page before him, as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered. It was a look Nami never saw Usopp give to anything or anyone else.

She tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt.

She called out to him. She hadn't really meant to; when she'd seen he was drawing, she'd already planned just to bring his meal down to him. The way he was looking at the paper, like it meant everything to him… she was overwhelmed by the desire to pull his attention back, to make him look at her.

She was stupid to feel envious of a sheet of paper, she knew it. Even if it was only once though, she wished Usopp would look at her that way.

* * *

Their opponents hadn't been especially tough, certainly not for the great Usopp and his men, but there was strength in numbers and the enemy had no shortage of numbers. By the end of it all, though the Straw Hats had come out victorious, it was obvious they were all a little worn out by the endless tide of small island monster men that had overtaken them while they been rummaging the forest for food (and treasure, on Nami's beseeching).

Everyone was still in good spirits, and aside from a few scratches here and there no one was injured, but their fatigue showed. It showed in the way Luffy planted himself on the figurehead, joking and laughing but not so inclined to move just yet. It showed in the food Sanji prepared, which was simple and quick but just as healthy and filling as any other meal. Zoro was taking a nap against the railing (not actually an unusual sight, he would have napped there anyway), but Chopper leaned against him, taking a nap of his own.

The others held up better, but there was a general air of exhaustion among them, and so even when Nami instructed Franky to lower the anchor she did it with less authority that usual, as if it were a suggestion rather than an order. She was standing at the helm, like she usually did when it came to directing how the ship should be operated, but she looked dead on her feet. She rubbed at the back of her neck and gave her shoulders a firm squeeze as if the muscles there were in need of some sort of discipline.

Of course, Usopp noticed all of this, though he hoped he was at least being discreet about it. He couldn't help it, whenever they were gathered together and the moment was quiet enough, he always found his gaze wandering to her. He'd long since given up trying to fight it, and just accepted that if he was in the presence of their navigator, he would inevitably find himself looking at her. Sanji hadn't come to attack him yet, so he supposed at least he wasn't being obvious about it.

"You look tired," he said, feeling instantly stupid for stating the obvious.

"Yeah," she breathed out in a sigh. "Who knew something so tiny could prove to be such a problem?"

She squeezed her shoulder again. A sore spot then.

"Is your back bothering you?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted. He hadn't expected her to. She was as stubborn as Zoro or Sanji when it came to injuries. If she thought it would inconvenience them or take them off course in their journey, she'd go on hiding her pain for as long as she could.

"My muscles are just sore," she tacked on when she noted the obvious look of concern on Usopp's face.

"I bet. It can't be easy work to control the weather," he winked and flashed her a reassuring smile. He wasn't doubting her strength, he wasn't _that_ worried. "I could help you with that, though, if you don't mind."

She looked mildly surprised. "How?"

His smile melted into one of confidence and pride. "I happen to be the best masseuse in the East Blue! People would come from miles around to receive one of my famous massages!"

Nami didn't buy his obvious lie, and gave him a flat, unamused look to convey that.

He cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "O-okay, maybe that isn't true, but I can give a pretty good massage! It would help."

She considered it for only a moment before agreeing, and Usopp stepped behind her to reach her tired muscles. He swallowed, staring at the creamy skin presented to him. She'd pulled her hair out of the way, and Usopp hesitated for a moment.

It wasn't like he'd never touched Nami before. Whenever he needed someone to cling to in fear or excitement, Nami was there. This was different though. That was usually done in a moment of panic or excitement, something else at the forefront of their minds that distracted from the touch. This was something else, more casual, and it made him nervous. He'd volunteered for this though, he had no choice now but to do this.

He reached out, hands pressing against the soft skin of her back, and set to work.

* * *

It felt good, and Nami couldn't help but to sigh with relief. She thought Usopp had been lying. It wasn't like he didn't have a track record for that, and he'd certainly started out with a ridiculous exaggeration. She'd only allowed him to try because, well, how badly could he mess up a massage?

But it turned out there was some truth in his claim. The large, warm hands against her back seemed to find tense muscles and sore spots she hadn't even realized were there. Strong but agile fingers that could work magic on a piece of paper and fire a slingshot with pinpoint accuracy were using those exact skills on her, easing the strain and fatigue on her body.

She could feel the exhaustion from their battle that day melting away. It was almost better than any medicine she'd received from Chopper. It was like magic.

Usopp found a particularly tender spot beneath her left shoulder blade, and she hissed at the unexpected pain. The hands at her back retreated instantly.

"Sorry," Usopp muttered. "Did that hurt?"

"It's fine," she assured him, peering over her shoulder at him. "I just wasn't expecting it. Keep going."

Usopp swallowed once and obeyed, his hands reaching forward again to reassess the pained muscle there. His tongue poked out thoughtfully, but unconsciously as his attention narrowed fully onto the task at had.

Noticing she hadn't turned back around, Usopp looked up. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Nami smiled. "Nothing."

She turned back around, hiding her smile as Usopp returned to work. He'd been so focused on his task, so determined to work every knot from her muscles. It was the kind of dedication she's seen from him before. The same look of concentration, and the same desire to get things right, mixed with the affection Nami had only seen him give his crafts. As if she were the only thing that mattered in the world in that moment.

The look he'd given her was the same look he's given his sketch pad just the day before, and Nami couldn't be happier.


End file.
